Brain Stew
by Almasy11
Summary: Oneshot Songfic to Green Day's Brain Stew. Squall tries to cope with his insomnia.


**Brain Stew**

A/N: Well hey everybody! Sorry I haven't been able to update TMWA in awhile, but I've kinda gotten a little tired of it. Don't worry though it'll get finished. I'm working on the next chapter right now. As for this, it's the next addition to my growing collection of songfics, and probably my darkest yet. Let me know how you like it! You absolutely MUST listen to "Brain Stew." by Green Day while reading this fic.

* * *

Squall groggily looked over at the clock. It read 3:26 AM. Great. It was his and Rinoa's third wedding anniversary. Normally they'd be having lots of fun by this time, but unfortunately Cid had given him a mission that very night, which he had just returned from. Rinoa had been asleep on the bed, dried tears beneath her eyes, and a very old love letter clenched in her fist. He hadn't the bravery to wake her. At least they might get to spend tomorrow together. If that would be the case however, He would have to get some sleep, which needless to say, wasn't anywhere near coming.

**I'm having trouble trying to sleep  
I'm counting sheep but running out **

After a whole hour, and still not a wink of sleep, not a single moment, Squall was beginning to wonder what the hell he had done to deserve this. With his luck, Cid would probably make him work tomorrow, too. Selfish a$$. His marriage was dying. His sanity was fading. As it was, he hadn't slept in three days. His thoughts were scattered, unfocused. He couldn't concentrate. The ceiling was crawling. The air was trying to kill him. The floor was melting before his eyes. He couldn't tell whether it was real, or he had lost his mind.

_**As time ticks by  
and still I try  
**_

Time began to lose meaning. The ability to tell whether he had been awake for days, or years left him. Every moment was an eternity. Every nerve ending in his body screamed at him in anger. Every cell in his sleep-deprived body seemed to die, but refuse to lose consciousness. His mind stopped, but kept going. His pale skin plainly visible under the soft glow of the single lamp in the room, he pulled the covers off, sitting up and resting his head in his hands.

_**No rest for cross tops in my mind  
on my own... here we go  
**_

His bloodshot eyes scanned the room, stinging from the lack of moisture. It was unimaginable, what lack of sleep could do to someone's body. His energy was gone. His eyelids refused to stay open, but refused to let him sleep when he closed them. The pain from the lack of moisture in his stormy gray orbs was searing, especially when he blinked. At any moment, he was waiting for them to pop out of his skull.

_**My eyes feel like they're gonna bleed  
Dried up and bulging out my skull  
**_

He couldn't feel his face. His mouth was dry, his lips chapped and cracking. His hair was an absolute mess. He lacked the strength to lift himself off the bed. Desperately resisting the urge to scream at the top of his lungs, he angrily arched his back, as he placed his hands on his forehead and growled. H

is eyes took note of the fact that the light had just crept in through the window. Yet another night with no sleep.

_**My mouth is dry  
My face is numb  
**_

After attempting to catch some sleep for two more hours, Squall had given up the ghost, lifting himself and getting dressed, just as Rinoa began to stir. "Squall?" She spoke, not even looking in his direction, she could tell he was there though. He always had that effect on her. He always made her feel a certain way.

"What?" Squall said flatly.

"Nothing, I'm just… So glad you're back." She replied, getting up, and walking to the other side of the bed, sitting next to him. He nearly ignored her, not on purpose though. His body was so taxed for energy that any remotely unnecessary action was neglected.

"You look like a mess." She stated bluntly. "You didn't sleep last night, did you?"

"No." He said, rubbing his eyes absently.

_**Fked up and spun out in my room  
On my own... here we go  
**_

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, wrapping her arms around Squall, as he rested his weary head on her chest.

"I'm going to die if I go another night without sleep." He mumbled.

"Don't say that. This insomnia will pass, you'll be fine."

_**My mind is set on overdrive  
The clock is laughing in my face  
**_

After receiving a call from Cid saying that he had to work, Squall figured that since he didn't want to lose his job, he shouldn't decapitate the headmaster just yet. Now at work, he had a gigantic pile of paperwork to go over, the pen almost refused to stay in his hands. Every five seconds, the pen would clatter to the desk, followed by loud curses. Finally, he managed to get through about half the pile. Of course it only took him _five hours_. By that time, his back was hurting too, feeling like someone had reached into his back, twisted his spine like a pretzel, bludgeoned him in the head with a very hard stick, then topped it all off with a loud scream in the ear.

_**A crooked spine  
My sense is dulled  
**_

As his head collapsed onto the desk, a giggle escaped the commander's lips, followed by a maniacal laugh, as he fell backwards out of his chair, not bothering to get up, Squall simply lay there, laughing. He had truly lost it.

_**Passed the point of delirium  
On my own... here we go  
**_

His eyes were stinging, popping out of his skull, but he didn't even care anymore. He knew it was there, but couldn't feel it. Or at least he could feel it, but didn't give two shts in the wind either way.

_**My eyes feel like they're gonna bleed  
Dried up and bulging out my skull  
**_

Rolling around on the floor, his laughter escalated, and he stood up, running around the room, waving his arms in the air, and grabbing random things, tossing them in the air, with an insane, yet happy, look on his face. He was beginning to get so loud that pretty much everyone in the building could hear.

_**My mouth is dry  
My face is numb  
**_

After a few minutes, Cid and Xu had both gotten up and headed for Squall's office, mad as hornets. Flinging the door open, with all intention of giving Squall a piece of his mind, Cid found the most unexpected thing he could imagine. The room was a mess, with papers strewn out everywhere, and Squall asleep on his desk.

_**Fked up and spun out in my room  
On my own... here we go**_

_**THE END**_


End file.
